green_stripes_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Indoraptor
: "A creature of the future, made from pieces of the past! Ladies and gentlemen, please be warned! This is the perfect blend of the two most dangerous creatures, that ever walked the Earth! We call it...the Indoraptor!" : —Gunnar Eversol introducing the Indoraptor to auctioneers(src) The Indoraptor was a new hybrid dinosaur that was created secretly by Dr. Henry Wu in the Lockwood Manor basement lab. Story Creation : "What is that thing? They made it." : —Maisie Lockwood and Claire Dearing(src) The Indoraptor was created in a hidden laboratory in the Lockwood Manor. It was another one of Dr. Henry Wu's creations, similar to the Indominus rex. It was a prototype as Wu was waiting to obtain Blue's blood to finalize the genome of the creature, and breed a more streamlined version of it. It was created to be a weapon and was shown to attack on command through the use of visual and audio frequency, which would drive it into a frenzied state. However, due to being a prototype, it lacked any of the positive characteristics Wu wanted to create in it: it lacked an ability to follow orders other than its conditioning to visual and audio cues, and lacked any of the positive personality traits seen in Blue, such as her ability to show empathy and bond with a trainer or handler. As such, Blue was a required part of the finalized Indoraptor design, as she was needed to act not only as the DNA source, but also as the mother figure for the next generation of Indoraptors to imprint on and learn positive behavior from. At some point before it broke out, Ripper land two eggs and they fell in portals moments later. Characteristics : "The perfect weapon for the modern age! Built for combat! With tactical responses more acute than any human soldier!﻿" : —Gunnar Eversol(src) The Indoraptor bears a striking similar appearance of the Indominus rex, but its body length is about half of that of its predecessor. It sports toe claws that are similar to those of a Velociraptor, and its color is primarily black with a golden-yellow streak running from the base of the neck to its tail, which bears strong resemblance to Blue's metallic blue streak. Like the Indominus rex, the Indoraptor possesses hands with four fingers; an opposable thumb and three main digits. The shape of its head bears a resemblance to that of a Tyrannosaurus rex, and it has a sprinkled red mark around the eye orbit. The skin around the Indoraptor's mouth is flaky and peeling away in some areas, possibly a result of genetic instabilities inherited from the source materials used to create it. Its mouth is also sickly-looking, with ragged teeth similar to those of the Indominus rex. It prefers a quadrupedal stance, though it can stand, walk, and run bipedally on occasion. The Indoraptor also exhibits night vision, allowing for it to perform well regardless of the time of day, or lighting condition it's pushed into. Indoraptor also has echolocation to track its prey in the dead of night. The individual seen in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom was a male. History Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom During Maisie Lockwood's sneaking into the laboratory sub-level where Dr. Wu and Eli Mills were conversing over the Indoraptor's faults, Maisie hid in a darkened hallway that led to the Indoraptor's cage. Unknowingly getting too close with her back to the hybrid's enclosure, she did not see the Indoraptor reach out to try and grab her, only to be alerted when one of its claws brushed her ponytail, causing her to run away screaming, leading to her being caught and confined to her room by Mills. During the Lockwood Manor Auction, the Indoraptor was introduced to a crowd of wealthy people who've come from all over the world to buy the dinosaurs who were evacuated from Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, the dinosaur isn't up for auction as its only in the prototype stage, but it doesn't stop the audience from bidding ridiculous amounts of money on the hybrid. Gunnar Eversol begins to accept bids at the behest of Eli Mills, with Russian mobster Anton Orlov winning the bid. Owen Grady then shows up with a Stygimoloch and together they cause havoc, with Owen and the Indoraptor sharing a close glance at one another. The place empties, leaving only Ken Wheatley with the Indoraptor. He attempts to sedate the dinosaur, shooting it twice with tranq darts, causing it to fall over, seemingly incapacitated. He then enters its cage with the plan of taking one of its teeth for his collection. The Indoraptor turns out to only be faking its sedation, and remains motionless for a brief time. It then smirks just before it rises, literally disarms Ken, and begins to maul and kill him. It escapes from the cage and then its tail breaks the elevator that Gunnar Eversol along with three other members from the auction were trying to escape in. The Indoraptor roars at Gunnar Eversol as it kills him and the other members off-screen. Moments later, it attacked and killed two of Eli Mill's guards. Owen Grady, Claire Dearing, and Maisie Lockwood run into the Indoraptor while trying to cross the main floor in the Lockwood Manor. It chases after them and separates Maisie from Claire and Owen, injuring Claire in the process. The Indoraptor pursues Maisie as she runs towards her bedroom. It then climbs into her room through the window and is about to snatch her from her bed when Owen shows up, armed with a gun he'd taken from a dead mercenary. He fires two rounds at the Dinosaur but it doesn't do much, bar stunning it for a brief time. As it approaches Owen, ready to attack, Blue arrives and begins to assault it, keeping it occupied while Owen and Maisie escape through the window. The Indoraptor pushes Blue out the window, with the two being separated from their fight, and it corners Owen and Maisie on the roof. Claire arrives behind it and points a laser at Owen, prompting it to attack, in an attempt to get it to fall through weakened glass. It moves and begins to fall through the glass roof, but manages to save and haul itself back up. The Indoraptor then recovers and moves to lunge towards Owen when Blue arrives once more and resumes her attack, with both tumbling through the glass in a deadlock grapple. Once they land, the Indoraptor gets impaled by the brow horns of a fossil Ceratopsian skull4 and perishes within seconds. Blue sprints away, triumphant, with the body of the hybrid being left behind on the ceratopsian skull. It is unknown what happened with the hybrid’s body, but it was mostly likely disposed of, alongside the technology to create more Indoraptors in the fallout of its escape. Dimensional Rift Green Stripes was first seen in his egg when young James picked him and the egg crack and he came out as a baby. 3 years later, James put Green Stripes to live where the Dilophosaurus has been living. Sadly, Spitter is the last one of her kind. Then Green Stripes reveal himself to Kyana Reeves in order to see that Killer Red isn't the only one and Green Stripes is not much as a killer. Then during the final battle, Green Stripes killed Killer Red and Spike threw him into a portal where James yelled no and Green Stripes fell in, reaching for him. Green Stripes: King of the Dimensions Green Stripes return and fell in a dimension called ImBigged Dimension where his nemesis, Chimaura escape and they battle it out until Chimaura flew away. Then Green Stripes is seen again where he jump, grab Chimaura in mid air, and they both fell in the water where the Oxygen Destroyer came out of a portal and weaken Green Stripes, making him lose his title of the king. Then As Joe was about to die, thanks to the nuke, he grab Joe and protect him from the nuke that give him Godzilla's powers. After leasing Joe back to his lover, Sarah, he swims towards Boston and begin to battle Chimaura for the title again. Then Beastthra came and help Green Stripes for a bit until Hellen came and distracted Beastthra for the entire time. Green Stripes was forced to back up as Chimaura's wings grew bright and was blinding everyone near him. Chimaura then picked up Green Stripes and flew high in the air. Chimaura drop Green Stripes onto a building and weaken him mostly. Then Beastthra climb on Green Stripes and roared at Chimaura and flew high in the air where Chimaura killed him. After Chimaura was distracted by Dr. Amber Tomkins, Green Stripes got a new form where it was called Burning Green Stripes! After Burning Green Stripes got Chimaura's attention, Burning Green Stripes killed him and he was back to normal. Then the Spider Monster, Cthulhu, Hydra, Solem, and Hellen surrounded him and bow to the new king of the dimensions.